Sasari (Wonderful World)
Sasari is a playable character in Wonderful World. She used to be a shrine maiden. VS Battles Wiki-esque profile Summary Sasari is a runaway girl who has been across the sea dreaming fun life. As the original priestess of vermicelli shrine, there is action, & there are also many that the ambient of boggling to abandon is too good. Something or someone is talking in a dubious tone, always take the missing attitude of mind. Because it was longing to the other side of the sea, Sasari also had changing eye color in the color contact dyed hair. Black eye to the black hair a brownish originally. Her Self-Made Trademark Mask seems to go out on a journey around and punish the evil wearing this was a dream. The sides might have longed for parents who are on the journey of a timer. After running away from home has been a place to place the country while earning that of the bounty hunter Magai, the cost of living in the street performers. Sasari's goal now is to find the parents who are on the journey of a timer, but do not think only to the extent as interesting. She treats magic in a completely different way than the magic of the central continent, thus can cause a variety of phenomena in mediating tools. But a monster of high rank has commited too many crimes in the area. Can Sasari put her Mediating tools to good use? Powers & Stats Tier: 8-A+ Name: Sasari Origin: Wonderful World Age: 13 Gender: Female Classification: Human, Former Miko, Mediator, Street Performer, a girl that just wanna have fun, Verse Manipulator Powers & Abilities: [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Superhuman_Physical_Characteristics Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability], Doll Manipulation, Greek Element Manipulation, Total control over the verse. Attack Potency: Small Town Level (Has at least survived Kiki's blows.) Speed: Likely Sub-Relativistic+ (One key press after beating Sabe on a difficulty besides EASY is all it takes for her to add another opponent to fight to ruin your day; one keyboard key press has an average of at least 100,000 Million Instructions per second at least 3.0 GHz (Today's CPU can go over 200,000+ Million instructions at nearly 4.0 GHz.).). Lifting Strength At least Athletic Human Level Striking Strength: Class GJ (Her Dolls have a myriad of uses..) Durability: Unknown Stamina: Average (She is a Lightweight character with little muscle.) Range: Wherever Sasari's doll is... It could be anywhere, or nowhere... Standard Equipment: Dolls, and the elements. Intelligence: Beyond Superhuman Ability (Has total control over the verse even after Sabe is defeated, by adding an additional super hard opponent to screw players up.) Weaknesses: Sasari's below the influence of drugs and alchohol, making her want to live the American Dream more, childish, complete jerk to the player; not the characters. Feats: *Tanked Chartette's Terra Break. *Even as she is defeated, her calling card is enough to ruin anyone's day. *Took a fatal blow from Kiki, and lived. *Is fast enough to block nearly anything. *Is a prankster that has total control over the verse, making her part demigoddess. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:What-If? fighters Category:Shrine Maidens Category:Female Category:Fighting game fighters Category:Wonderful World Fighters Category:Franchise Manipulator